rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowfoot the Kitten
Snowfoot is a kitten, currently living in the Rising Sun Inn. She is role-played by QueenArasene on W42. History Snowfoot was born somewhere in Varrock, the last in a big litter of kittens. And the only white one. This resulted in her mother threw her out, young and hungry, into the unkind world. Snowfoot wandered around, meeping pitifully. She was found, half-dead, near the door to the Jolly Boar Inn. They brought her up, spoiling her trendemously. And Snowie learned how to make the humans pick her up to cuddle whenever she wanted. She also learned that the Bar Counter is off-limits for her games. Not that she ever cares. One unruly evening, a cat-hater threw poor young Snowie into a wall. She wept, and now trusts humans less because of her permanent limp stemming from this incident. Another evening, someone tried to kill her with a throwing knife. (Needless to say, he didn't hit) Then, one bright day, Snowfoot resettled to Falador as the Jolly Boar Inn had been deserted for quite a while and she had had to live off mice and the remaining alcohol in the bar (The slightly drunk kitten hunting mice was a sight to behold, though). Here, she quickly met someone who adored her for her looks, like she is used to. With simple directions, she convinced the "Storyteller" to give her a plate of tuna, which she promptly devoured. What she couldn't finish (it was a large plate of tuna for a small kitten), she hid under the nearby table for later use. She then curled up on a bar stool beside the storyteller. Someone stroked her with a wooden hand, something she didn't like. As answer, she bit into the wooden hand and ran off with it, gifting someone else with it in hope of a better treat. Sadly, she was ignored and then put onto the ground. A nice man thought it fitting to give her some milk, which she greatly enjoyed. When she was done, she cleaned herself from the road dust and the feeling of the wooden hand on her fur. As she finished her wash, she started retching and loudly coughed up a hairball onto the plate that had held her dinner milk. After thusly engrossing some patrons, she started to move to the exit. Here, she accidentally tripped an adventurer by being over his foot. Hurt, she started to attack his boots. A small fight ensued, because there was a barbarian nearby who now insisted on trying to eat her and three or so people trying to keep him from it while Snowfoot herself was frantically trying to escape. Eventually, she managed and was free again, in the unruly streets of Falador. Appearance *Pure, pure White. *She is about 7 Inches tall *Blue-eyed and has an extremely innocent look, especially when planning mischief. *Limping on her right hind leg. *Generally the kind of furry kitten anyone might pick up to cuddle (This is exactly her intention) Trivia *The limp comes from a violent patron who once threw her against the wall in the Jolly Boar. *Greatly enjoys being in high places, like the bar counter *Snowfoot suffers from a rare case of space-time chromatic disorder, which leads to her randomly teleporting if she sneezes. Whitekitten.png|Snowfoot wondering what to do next Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Neutral Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Orphans